


Let Go

by ellevetica



Series: Let Go [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Isaac and Taylor Are Not Related, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, The Elusive Tike Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: Isaac and Jordan are NOT portrayed as brothersHanson is not HansonHanson is not famousTotally A/ULiterally just using their bodies and names - reads like original characters for the most part
Relationships: Isaac Hanson/Taylor Hanson
Series: Let Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\--Let Go  
Part One: Encounter

Isaac felt the nipping cold of the winter wind against his face, pulling his black and white checked scarf up a little higher over his exposed skin. His caramel eyes were pointed with hawk-like focus down the stretch of seemingly endless street, oblivious to the whipping of bright lights, the sound of heavy traffic that surrounded him as he stood on the street corner of the financial district downtown and waited for a street car. Around him, a buzzing rainbow of fluorescent lights marked the night sky, but Isaac looked for one thing, and only one thing, the little familiar lights on the street car that would take him home.

Finally, the red and white giant loomed before him, inching closer as traffic crawled, thick with congestion and tired patrons like himself. A Friday night. When the train finally screeched to a halt in front of him, a few other passengers closed in around him and one by one they filed onto the car. Isaac flashed his Metropass to the driver, offering a quick nod before his eyes scanned his surroundings, an empty seat on the left hand side, nearly the back. The street car was filled with people, but Isaac didn't let his eyes linger on any one of them for too long, his mind was far away from his surroundings, still buzzing from the hectic-ness of the day. The fact that it was over was just starting to trickle into him as he relaxed in the seat, crossing one leg over the other on his lap.

Caramel eyes moved next to the glow of lights out the window and the way they seemed to illuminate the snow. The snow was drifting lazily to the ground; too small to see easily as they fell, but Isaac noticed them as they clung to the window for a moment before melting on the smudged glass. The streetcar lurched forward, faster and faster as it gained momentum, eating up the street.

Isaac's mind wandered as he watched the city whip by around him, all moving so quickly; much like everything about his day. His life in general, moved quickly, creeping up on him the way the night did each time he worked late at work. Days tended to be long at the busy investment firm that he had been employed at for several years. He rose at dawn each day, dependant on first half a pot of coffee at home with his toast and Marmalade, and then a Venti at the Starbucks nestled conveniently across the street from the firm. He'd go again mid morning, relishing the few moments of bright sunshine that would warm his skin as he crossed the street and dipped inside for a Grande Americano. The rest of his day was generally spent inside, things got busy in the afternoon and the office assistant did most of the coffee errands, there would be at least one more white and green cup littering his desk before he'd pack his laptop and books into his messenger bag each night.

He'd trained himself to avoid looking at the clock during the day, unless he needed to be somewhere specific (like a meeting with his team or with a client), and because of this, it was always a shock when he stepped outside and the sky was turning purple, or sometimes, such as on that night, already inky black. It was easy to forget how quickly time moved, how the day slipped by, like warm sand through fingers, it all passed him by before he could really get a feel for it. Everything in his life felt fast. Isaac sighed, eyes flicking around and landing on a familiar Starbucks across the street. The streetcar lurched to a stop, it was already his.

Fast.

Isaac's feet shuffled through the powdery snow that had gathered on the edge of the sidewalk, he shivered as the winter air bit at his face and looked hopefully towards the friendly lights of the warm cafe. Slow jazz filled his ears as he stepped into the shop, the wafting aroma of rich coffee as he breathed in and his eyes scanned the room for a familiar face. A few strangers having coffee on the couch, a couple in a corner. It wasn't quite lonely that he felt, as he stood in line behind a girl who was busy chattering away on her cell phone to what was obviously her boyfriend. He did notice, however, an itch for some sort of connection; his life had been so busy, he hardly had time for friends, let alone, romantic interests. It was a strain to remember the time he'd last went on a "date". A brunette haired girl with dark eyes and a friendly, painted-lipped smile greeted him, awfully cheerful.

"Grande Americano… make it long." Isaac said, feeling his cell phone buzz from inside his back pocket and reaching for it impulsively as the girl punched in his order.

"Three dollars, fourteen cents." She said, her voice a little less bright and Isaac felt his cheeks burn as he pushed his cell phone back into his pocket; the email from a client regarding a small investment could wait.

It was Friday night, after all.

He sighed as he waited at the bar, hands deep in his pockets and eyes fixed on his shoes. The snow made the black dress shoes wet and shiny; Isaac studied the fine grain leather and the perfectly tied laces. His mind wandered; he briefly remembered a time where a pair of shoes like this would have never found a place in his closet. In his younger years, Isaac had been a much different man than the one he'd grown into. Not as much choice as it had been circumstance; once his life had begun to change, it had kept spinning until he found himself in a life he'd hardly had time to adapt to.

In his younger years, he'd spent most of his free time in a garage band. The rock trio that he'd played guitar in faithfully had been going nowhere; a mix of punk and ska, and four lead singers in three years. During the day, he worked as an assistant manager in a record shop, and though it provided him enough money to pay for beer with the guys and nights out at clubs where he realized that his taste lie not in the scantily clad women that threw themselves at him, but instead, men. Despite earning decent money at his job at the record store, he hadn't put any of it aside and when his parents began to push him about finding a real career, he found himself at a cross roads. The record shop went under; out of a job, he needed a solution and made a rash decision to apply to a business program at a local college.

Fast forward a few years, it felt like a blur. Nights that had been spent with the band, had been replaced by long hours studying, and his drink of choice switching from alcohol to coffee, instead. Class after class, semester after semester added up on a transcript that eventually rewarded him with a degree that landed him a job at one of the biggest investment firms in the city. Suddenly his favourite Levi's were replaced by fitted dress pants, his Doc Martens with dress shoes. Instead of walking three blocks from his small apartment to work at the record store, he moved into a high rise condo in the entertainment district and rode a street car to work.

"Grande long Americano" a Barista chirped and Isaac's eyes darted to the white cup with the green emblem that was placed on the bar.

He offered a quick smile, meeting the girls green eyes as he picked the cup up and headed to the counter for some cream and a lid. The coffee was hot, but he drank it in quick gulps as he made his way down the street towards the giant of a building that he called home. A lime green newspaper box sat at the corner next to a convenience store where Isaac usually stopped to buy cigarettes when he needed them. Or milk, between trips to the grocery store. Those were scarce, feeding and cooking for one and a diet that consisted of a fair amount of take out. He pulled open the paper box, fishing a paper out, knowing that a collection of take out menus resided between the sheets of free press. It was a win-win. Isaac rarely cooked for himself, even though he knew how.

Clutching the hot cup in one hand and tucking the paper under the arm opposite, he used his key fob to get into the building. The lobby was bright and warm, with shining marble floors that led to a modern elevator, surrounded by glass. The glass offered a breath taking view, and Isaac turned to face it, the way he always did, never tiring of the thrill of rising higher and higher above the city. The buildings, with their windows cut out and filled with lights of varying shades of yellow and white, Isaac watched all of them whip by as he soared higher and higher still. He lived on the highest floor, the forty ninth.

Isaac flicked the lights as soon as he unlocked the door, flooding the dark condo with a wave of warm, white light that illuminated the clean space. Despite having the money to afford a lot of things, Isaac liked to live on the minimal side. He had all of his comforts, of course, a modern kitchen with marble counters and stainless steel appliances that hardly saw use. The living room boasted a soft leather couch and a big screen tv, separated with a heavy glass coffee table. A few old newspapers littered the top of it, but that was about the only thing that was out of place in the otherwise pristine space. Isaac set his bag down as he wandered over to the small den attached to the living room, noticing that the answering machine's red light was blinking rapidly. A message from his dentist, Isaac turned it off halfway through, knowing that he'd probably have to cancel the appointment; next week looked busy. The whitening treatment could wait.

Dinner, on the other hand, could not, Isaac thought to himself as he felt a ferocious growl of hunger. Loosening his tie, he shrugged off his suit jacket onto the arm of the couch and then sat down with the new newspaper in hand. He pulled open the cover, and as expected, a pile of take out menus drifted downwards, scattering across the already messy glass table. Several leaflets for pizza, another for sushi. Chicken wings caught his eye, and within minutes, he was dialling the number to order a medium meat lovers and a pound of hot wings.

With time to kill until the food would arrive, Isaac sauntered into the kitchen and pulled open the door of the fridge. His eyes scanned the mostly-bare shelves, moving over the half-jug of orange juice and the small carton of cream. In the back, a six pack of beer sat untouched and he couldn't resist a smile as his fingers closed around one of the dark bottles. Cracking the lid off and tossing it onto the counter, he wandered back to the living room and reached for the paper again. He lazily read through the short articles as he sipped away at his beer. Isaac usually put it down before he got to the pages at the end; the comics, crosswords and then at the very back, ads that Isaac had never thought to look at before.

Sitting up a little bit, his mind began to flood with ideas as his eyes scanned the page. Personal ads for agencies offering both men and women for hire. Isaac had considered hiring an escort before; it had crossed his mind more than once on a night home from the bar when an attempt to pick up a guy had been unsuccessful. He'd had more luck when he'd been seeing women, but they never quite satisfied the itch that he was unable to relieve himself. When it came to emotions, women were needy, Isaac noted as well. It wasn't that men were incapable of love, he knew, he just knew that there seemed to be more casual sex to be had, and more easily, in the gay scene, at least, in the city.

Despite the ease in which it was available, Isaac had stopped seeking it out. It had been months since he'd been to any of the gay bars or clubs in the area, and despite making an account online, he'd only logged on once before deciding that it most definitely was not for him. His eyes roamed the page, an ad near the bottom caught his eye. The "boyfriend" experience, it offered. Isaac wondered what that meant; he wasn't looking for just raunchy sex, he was lonely for a little more than just sexual release. Chewing on his lip, he read the copy of the ad over, and over, practically memorizing the few lines of text. He felt a little desperate at the consideration of making the call; what kind of guy, he wondered, was the ad meant to attract? Isaac didn't consider himself unattractive, he was surely able to pick someone up without too much hassle, but he felt too emotionally and mentally drained to go to the effort of the chase. And besides, sometimes emotions crossed lines. Sometimes, boys that Isaac brought home decided that they liked him too much, and even though Isaac hadn't met one yet that he really felt more than an erection for, he didn't like hurting them, either.

The sound of his cellphone screaming from inside of his pocket was enough to send Isaac jostling up from the couch, tossing the paper down and then bringing the phone to his ear.

The pizza had arrived.

Isaac quickly gathered up his wallet and keys, letting himself out of the condo and locking the door behind him before heading for the elevator. It was a bother; waiting the long-seeming moments that it took for the elevator to finally reach the floor on the very top of the high-rise. Isaac stepped inside of the empty car and watched as the door slid closed again. Mirrors surrounded him, and he couldn't help but check his appearance after mashing his fingers against the ground floor button. On the side opposite the mirrors, sat the expansive window and again, Isaac stepped over to it, taking in the city as he hurled downwards, all too quickly, but also not quickly enough, Isaac thought to himself as he felt his stomach grumble with hunger once more.

Isaac let the delivery guy keep all of the change, he felt a little guilty for keeping him waiting, and the delivery driver had been a little anxious seeming himself. Isaac felt his mouth begin to water as he was able to (luckily) catch an elevator up. A petite woman stood across from him, her eyes flicking to the food in his arms and then back to the window. Isaac stared out as well, casting his eyes into the sea of the city that disappeared as they moved upwards, so distracted that he barely noticed when she departed, only realizing he was alone when the car stopped at the top of the building to let him off.

Carrying his food back into the apartment, he juggled it in one arm as he pushed his key into the lock on the door. Setting the boxes down in the kitchen was his first stop, but before he pulled plates out, Isaac moved to the living room and started a fire in the electric fire place. Washing his hands first, Isaac piled half of the chicken wings and three slices of pizza onto a large china plate. He pulled a beer from the fridge to replace the one he'd finished before, and then carried it all into the living room, sinking back onto the couch to enjoy his meal.

After watching an episode of Family Guy and finishing all but one chicken wing, Isaac stretched his legs out and flipped through the channels. Boredom began to sink in when he found that next to nothing was on, and his eyes wandered, almost drawn, to the newspaper that he'd tossed haphazardly onto the coffee table. It sat open to the page he'd been reading, and without even moving his eyes directly to the ad, he recalled each of the lines of text in his mind.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd jolted upwards and reached for his phone. His fingers trembled a little bit as he dialled the number he'd memorized, despite having never dialled before that night. The phone rang three times before a confident, young-sounding guy answered.

"Hello? Are you there?" The voice repeated and Isaac felt his skin burn as he snapped to attention.

"Um, hi," Isaac began, completely unaware of how to lead a conversation quite like this.

"Hi there." The voice said, a little more sweetly. Almost flirtatiously. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Um… yes, actually." Isaac cleared his throat. "I'd…like to have someone come out for the night."

"How wonderful! We have four boys available tonight… do you have any preferences?" The boy giggled, obviously delighted that he was going to book a client - perhaps he worked on commission, Isaac wondered. "Have you ever called here before? Your voice doesn't sound familiar, honey." He certainly was personable.

"No…" Isaac trailed off. "I mean, I haven't called here before…"

"That's okay." He giggled again. "I'm Jackson. I wish I could come out and see you tonight…but I think I know someone you might like. Did you know what you were interested in… um….What's your name again?"

"It's Isaac."

"Isaac…" Jackson purred. "What would you like to do tonight, Isaac?"

"The ad mentioned something about…" Isaac swallowed. "A boyfriend experience."

Jackson giggled quietly again. "Ah yes, somehow I thought you might say that. I know exactly who to send… do you trust my judgement, Isaac?"

"S-Sure." Isaac nodded, this was all happening so quickly, so much differently than he expected. It wasn't at all cold and clinical the way he had feared it might be, but it was all a little much for him. Was it all a mistake?

"What time should I send him?" Jackson asked.

"Um… maybe at…ten thirty?" Isaac glanced quickly over to the clock that sat above the television. An hour and a half to shower and clean up the condo just a little bit more.

"Of course." Jackson said. "I just have a few policies to run by you, if that's okay…"

So much for not being clinical, Isaac thought, but agreed to listen to Jackson's rules. The 'boyfriend' would have full control of the situation, of course; he had the right to refuse any acts that he deemed unsuitable, at any time, and without refund. A deposit was to be paid up front using a pre-authorized credit card number, and then the appointment would be billed hourly. Cash tips were welcome and appreciated. The rules went on a little longer, becoming a cloud of grey area as Isaac's mind wandered back to the underlying fears; could he really go through with this?

But quickly, as quickly as it had all come together before him; he was hanging up the phone and the deal was 'done'. A boy named "Jordan" would arrive at ten thirty, sharp, a phone call placed to his cell phone from the lobby and Isaac had agreed to meet him there. There was barely enough time to prepare, less to worry; and Isaac brought his plate and empty bottle to the kitchen before moving to the bathroom to prepare. for the arrival of Jordan.

A hot shower felt nice against his skin, but did little to soothe his anxiety about his upcoming visitor. He was sure to wash himself well, head to toe, a rich soap that left a spicy scent lingering on his skin. He stood at the sink next, cleaning up the shadow of facial hair that was beginning to grow in around the small scruff of hair he wore on his chin. Choosing an outfit proved to be much more difficult than he'd anticipated, and the tickle of butterflies was something that Isaac had really not expected to encounter. He'd never done anything like this before, he had no idea what to expect or what was going to happen in less than an hour. Finally, he chose a pair of well fitting jeans and a snug black t shirt. A black zippered hoody finished the assemble; a look that was much more casual than his days usually allowed, but nothing about what was about to happen was ordinary for him and for some reason, dressing up felt a little bit awkward.

Time trudged on, Isaac couldn't help but glance at the clock every few minutes. With the tickle of anxiety still leaping at his throat and making it difficult to focus on tidying up. When he'd finally managed to get things as straight and neat as he could, he found himself in the kitchen, pulling open a cabinet that sat over the oven and housed his heavier vices. Fingers closed around a bottle of fine Rum and he pulled it, along with a small shot glass down. He poured one shot and downed it, wincing at the burn of the alcohol on his throat but pouring another one despite the bitter taste. Isaac took a quick drink of water and then chased it with some of the orange juice from the fridge before returning to the bathroom to brush his teeth one more time. He didn't want his breath to smell like alcohol, even though he had doubts that Jordan would really care.

While he was taking his time rinsing with mouth wash, Isaac heard the undeniable scream of his cellphone and he practically jumped out of his skin, fingers dropping the little Dixie cup of water he'd filled to rinse with. He quickly spit out the Listerine and rinsed his mouth quickly before yanking the phone from his pocket.

"H-Hello?"

"Mr. Hanson?" An unfamiliar voice replied.

"Isaac."

"Isaac. It's Jordan. I'm in the lobby."

"I'll be right down, Jordan." Isaac said, feeling his heart slam heavily in his chest.

Isaac's fingers trembled as they raked themselves over the little curl of hair that he'd moulded his short hair into on the top of his head. Each hair was perfectly in place, and yet Isaac still had doubts about his appearance. It was something else that he doubted Jordan would care much about, but for some reason, he didn't want to disappoint him. Isaac hated disappointing anyone.

His legs practically trembled as he made a brisk walk for the elevator. Fortunately, the elevator was already at the top of the building, and so Isaac didn't have to wait to ride it down to the lobby. The city lights flew towards him as he travelled downwards, feeling his heart racing faster and faster, the closer to ground level that he got. When the doors finally swung open, Isaac realized with almost horror that his legs felt like jelly - what if they gave out, he sincerely wondered as he made a weak effort to step out of the doors when they swung open.

Clenching and unclenching sweaty fingers, Isaac took measured breaths as he crossed the marbled floor, eyes beginning to scan as he neared the waiting area where he expected Jordan to be. He pulled the last of the heavy glass doors open, the last obstacle that stood between everything that he'd dived into for the evening, unsure of what he expected to find on the other side of slightly frosted glass.

"Isaac?"

Isaac's head whipped in the direction of the voice and he felt his entire body grow weak with a rush of hot and cold as his eyes landed on the owner of the soft voice. Tall, slender with blonde hair tucked under a newsboy style hat, ice blue eyes were what captured Isaac's attention the second that he turned his head. Isaac took a breath in as he surveyed he boy that he was destined to spend the rest of the evening with. Snug, faded blue jeans and a black leather jacket, he was dressed casual, but Isaac could tell that there was nothing casual about this one. Isaac hadn't been sure what to expect when it came to Jordan's appearance; it was a detail that remained foggy every time he'd mapped out what the night might entail in his head. Now that Jordan was here, things were real, and Isaac felt a little speechless. No span of imagination could have conjured up anything akin to the exquisite man before him, and no amount of preparation had readied him for the fresh wave of anxiety that was beginning to overwhelm him.

"You must be Jordan." Isaac finally said, pushing away the fear as much as he could, knowing that the longer the moments dwindled in silence, the more awkward it was going to be.

Jordan's lips pulled back to reveal a flashing smile, shattering a little bit of the anxiety that was freezing the older man.

"Tonight, I'm anything, and anyone that you want me to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac stared, a little taken aback by the bluntness of Taylor's statement, feeling a hot blush rising in the apples of his cheeks and spreading to the tips of his ears. He didn't blush easily, but he was a far leap from his usual comfort zone, and the weight of it all was creeping up on him.

"Um." Isaac chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, eyes sinking away from the younger mans shattering gaze. The calm blue colour of his eyes was a stormy contrast to the turmoil that he felt under the weight of Jordan's stare. "I… just want you to be yourself?" Isaac offered, feeling weak and for a rare moment, a little submissive.

Isaac was rather used to feeling confident; he wasn't a weak man. It wasn't weakness that drove him through four intense years of school, and it wasn't a lack of ambition that brought him to the management level of the firm that he worked at. Isaac sucked in a deep breath as he watched Jordan's face soften a little bit. The younger boy gave him a smile as the same blue eyes that had shattered him moments ago with weakness; sparkled playfully now, looking inviting enough that Isaac was able to give him a weak smile back.

"Would you like to go up..? For a drink?" Isaac licked his lips before swallowing, staring thoughtfully at Jordan with a shred more confidence than he'd felt moments before.

"Sure." Jordan nodded. "I'd like that." Another smile, this one, Isaac noticed from the corner of his eye, had the blond biting at the edge of his lip, almost like he was trying to contain a chuckle.

Thinking about it made Isaac's skin begin to burn again, and he jammed his fingers against the call button on the elevator as he took another measured breath. He needed to remain in control, he reminded himself, he had done this for himself. Why did he feel so nervous? This wasn't supposed to be about rejection; he thought. But why did he still feel the desire to impress the younger man? It wasn't as if Jordan were here because he wanted to be… Isaac felt a knot in his stomach begin to grow. What if this had all been a mistake?

Just then, the elevator chimed and the doors swung open. A couple of guys walked out, and Isaac waited until they were a few steps away before inviting Jordan to go first.

"After you…"

Jordan smiled and stepped inside, pausing as he turned towards the large glass window.

"Oh…wow." The blond said, turning towards Isaac, away from the window. "I've never seen an elevator with a window like that."

Isaac smiled, the way Jordan was speaking so casually was beginning to set him at ease; the neutralness of the topic was a relief from the underlying pressure of things unsaid. It was impossible to deny the reasons for just how Jordan had wound up in the elevator with him, but he knew that he had to make the most of the situation if he was going to enjoy it at all. Leaning forward, he pressed the number forty-nine and watched as the doors zoomed closed, he was thankful that they had the car to themselves. As the elevator began to rise, Isaac turned towards the window.

"This might be one of my favourite things about living here…" Isaac mused, as his eyes wandered out over the tall buildings that were becoming smaller and smaller as they climbed higher. "The view, I mean."

"Oh…" Jordan's voice was soft, and Isaac's head snapped towards him quickly, realizing that the younger man was facing away from the window, his shoulders stiffened and his body almost like a rail. Nervous. "I… don't really like heights."

"No?" Isaac asked, turning towards the blond and gingerly placing his fingertips on his elbow as he stepped a little closer.

Jordan shook his head, his cheeks were a little pink, but his body had seemingly softened under Isaac's gentleness. Isaac studied Jordan for a moment, the hint of weakness had made him feel a little more confident, but not confident enough to say everything that was on his mind. Part of him wanted to assure Jordan that nothing would happen to them… he was naturally protective, but something still left him humble around Jordan. The elevator suddenly jolted to a stop and there was a quiet ding.

"Here we are…" Isaac's hand fell away from the crook of Jordan's arm.

The blond smiled, his shoulders softening and his features showing obvious relief. The doors swung open with a soft chime and Isaac gestured for Jordan to step before him. He followed the blond onto the shiny, marble floor of the hallway and then led him silently down to his suite. Isaac couldn't help but notice, as he led the younger man down the stretch of hallway, the way that Jordan's eyes were peering around, slowly, cautiously, so that it wouldn't seem too obvious. But Isaac had noticed, and he thought it was rather endearing. It had been awhile since he'd had anyone over to see his condo, and himself, he grew accustomed to his luxurious surroundings. Or, more so, they'd just become part of the mirage that surrounded him. His focus was always set dead ahead, always concentrating on work and if he wasn't at work; when he'd be there next. He found it impossible to turn his brain off and just "relax" most of the time; he only became bored in the stillness. It made him lonely to consider; and as his mind wandered, he nearly walked past his own door.

"And…this one is mine." Isaac said, feeling the apples of his cheeks burn a little bit, but to his relief, Jordan hadn't noticed too much, his eyes were on one of the paintings that hung in the hall.

Pushing the key into the lock on the door, Isaac could feel his fingers trembling a little bit, and cursed himself silently for it. Since when had he become such a pussy? He wondered to himself, these feelings were all out of order for him. Jordan, he noted, seemed much more relaxed, and Isaac was envious about the ease in which the other man could carry this all out. He licked his lips slowly, his stomach churning as the bitterness of the truth began to percolate. Although this scenario was new to him, Jordan lived it all the time, maybe even every night. Isaac became cold with realization…he was just another John… his head began to spin as he stood up from unlacing his shoes. Jordan had slipped his off as well and was standing quietly to the side, eyes sauntering around his surroundings; again, trying to be discreet about it. Isaac glanced towards the younger boy and cleared his throat.

"I'll take your coat…" Isaac said softly, and took Jordan's black leather jacket, sliding it onto a hanger. When he was finished, he turned to face the younger man, eyes roaming over him, unable to resist the curiosity that came with being able to get another good look at him. He was as pretty as he'd been when he'd caught him off guard waiting in the lobby; he hadn't been sure what a hired man would look like, but Jordan didn't look like the type of man that would fit the stereotype he'd imagined.

Tall, maybe an inch taller than himself if he had to wager a guess, but his frame was more slight. His legs were thin; his blue jeans hugged his thighs and hips, and Isaac found the rip at the knee rather endearing. A thick black cardigan was wrapped snug around his chest, marked with a red scarf tied loosely around his neck. Isaac couldn't help but feel a little casual in his own sweatshirt and jeans that fit a little looser.

"Can I… get you a drink? Would you like to go sit down?"

He tried boldly to sound as confident as he could muster, even though internally, he was still cold with fear and nervousness. He decided that the only way to approach it was to take it a single moment at a time, surviving one after another, in order to make it through one more.

"I'd like that." Jordan's reply was soft spoken, and Isaac found himself pleased that the younger boy, though perhaps more relaxed, seemed to be on the gentle side. His eyes seemed to smile wider than this thin, pink lips, and Isaac found the way that he craned his neck a little to look around as Isaac led him towards the main area rather adorable.

"You have a really nice place…" He said, stepping towards Isaac and giving him a smile that made Isaac blush, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and travel to the tips of his ears.

"Thanks… I work a lot." Isaac licked his lips as he pulled open the door of the cabinet that he kept his liquor in. His eyes scanned the shelf, moving over the labels until he spotted what he was after, eyes lingering on an expensive bottle of rum before reaching forward and pulling it down. "What would you like to drink?"

"Rum sounds great." Jordan replied, his tone casual as he leaned back against one of the marble counters, eyes following Isaac as he uncapped the bottle and then reached for two glasses.

"Coke?" Isaac turned towards the fridge and pulled it open.

"No thanks… just some ice?" His eyes smiled again.

"Sure." Isaac replied as he pulled the tab on the can of Coke and then turned towards the freezer.

The kitchen was quiet for a few moments as Isaac dropped a few ice cubes into each glass and then added the Rum - two generous shots into each. He topped his with some Coke, watching for a moment as the bubbles fizzed and jumped around the floating ice. Picking up both glasses, he turned towards the younger boy and passed him the glass. Jordan smiled gratefully as he took the glass from Isaac's fingers and met his eyes. Isaac felt his entire body burn and tingle, knees feeling weak as Jordan stared right at him, piercing blue eyes holding his gaze.

"Thank you." Jordan finally said, his voice much softer than the intensity of his stare, and Isaac felt relieved when the blue eyes fell away, landing on the glass of Rum in his hands instead.

"Let's go sit down." Isaac said, swallowing around the lump in his throat and suddenly feeling more desperate than ever about consuming the dark contents of his glass.

As Jordan lead the way back towards the living room, Isaac stole a quick sip of his drink and then noticed the slight sway of Jordan's hips. The younger mans lean body was especially prominent through his hips; the way his jeans clung to the plump sides of his ass. Isaac took a deep breath and stole one more quick sip of his drink, relishing to down the entire thing in one go for courage.

And then maybe another one, after that.

Isaac picked up the remote for the fire place as they sauntered towards the couch, and Jordan's head flicked in the direction of Isaac's wrist as he turned the fire on. Isaac licked his lips, watching the younger boy and the way the warm glow made his skin look especially soft and warm. Grasping his glass tighter, he sat down, hoping that Jordan would follow suit.

"Cheers." Jordan said, sitting down next to Isaac and raising his glass. He took a moment to push a loose piece of his honey coloured blond hair behind his ears.

"Cheers." Isaac managed a shy smile before bringing the glass quickly to his lips, taking a long and much needed sip of the sweet, icy liquid that made his throat burn a little bit.

With the bitterness of the burn, came something else, a warmth that crept through Isaac's body and when the glass suddenly became nearly half empty, only then, did he consider slowing down. Guiding the glass downwards, Isaac sat up a little straighter and allowed his eyes to wander over to Jordan's direction, feeling himself stiffen a little when his eyes wandered right into the younger boys.

"Thirsty?" Jordan smiled, licking his lips.

First his eyes were drawn to the blondes soft-looking mouth, watching for the moment that his tongue washed slowly over the dry flesh. It was undeniable that Jordan was pretty, and Isaac smiled back at him, feeling his skin burn a little less hot than it might have without the aid of the Rum, but he still couldn't think of a witty reply, and that made him feel flustered none the less. This was proving both difficult and awkward, and he wasn't sure how to break the ice. He felt as though he was close; standing on the thick surface and staring down, trying to see through the opaque surface.

"A little." He finally swallowed, in suffice of finding something better to say within the moments as they ticked slowly by.

"So, Isaac." Jordan seemed to sense the need to fill the void with something, and unknown to Isaac, it wasn't uncommon that his clients had little to say to him. "Can I ask what you do for a living? You said you work a lot…"

Isaac felt himself sit up a little, work was something that he was confident about, even if the topic was a little bit dry… it was certainly better than nothing, at this point, he considered. He brought the glass to his lips for another quick sip before he began.

"I work at an investment firm downtown." He glanced down at his drink, swishing it a little bit so that the dark liquid washed in little waves over the chunks of ice. "It's pretty boring… but I guess it pays the bills." Isaac looked around for a moment at his surroundings, feeling the younger mans eyes follow him. The boastfully large flat screen tv, the beautifully tooled rug that sat beneath the legs of expensive furniture. In terms of decoration and personal touches, the room was a little dull; the walls were clean and pale white, black furniture and a few red pillows and accents, but it wasn't very personal, Isaac realized for the first time. There wasn't a single picture of his family or any of his friends hung up; there was no clutter of video game consoles or sports equipment to tell of a hobby. It wasn't difficult to tell, looking around, that although Isaac lived simply; he lived well. It was the apartment of a man who spent little time there.

Jordan nodded slowly, perhaps feeling the underlying current of energy that ran between them. "What made you get into it?"

Isaac paused, his motivation for his job was something that was harder to lay a finger on. "Well…I went to school for business. I used to want to open my own business but thing-"

"What sort of business?" Jordan cut him off, his blue eyes finding Isaac's again, his stare so focused that again, Isaac felt just a little unsettled. At one moment, Isaac felt himself almost calm around Jordan, but then he'd throw him off guard. His eyes stared straight into Isaac's caramel ones.

But it wasn't only the way Jordan was watching him, maybe it was also because the question was something that was again, hard to put an answer to. Not because he didn't know, the way he didn't know what drove him to be at the firm, but because he didn't like to know. Isaac hadn't realized how much he had truly loved his job at the record store until he had locked up the shop for the last time, on his last shift, knowing that his life was going to change when he drove home that night. It was a somber period that Isaac avoided thinking about, and when he had chosen to apply to business school, part of him had done it with the spark of hope that maybe one day, he'd open a record shop of his own. It was a big dream for someone with a nearly empty bank account, Isaac hadn't always been so good with money, nor had he always been so fortunate with it. Even though he had more fun at his job at the record store, the pay cheques that he once considered comfortable, were barely more than what he earned during a single day. He knew that that chapter of his life was far, far behind him, and yet, here was Jordan prodding at it.

"A music store." Isaac said after a long moment, hoping that by saying it as flatly as he could manage, Jordan would change the topic.

But instead, Jordan seemed to lean closer, eyes fixed keenly on Isaac. "Really? I love music."

"Me too." Isaac said, feeling his lips twitch at the corners, the hint of an apprehensive smile. "I used to play in a band…" He was unsure of where the words had come from, it wasn't a detail that he usually bothered to tell people. It wasn't something that most of the people in his life would care much about.

"Used to? Not anymore?" Jordan prodded for more information and Isaac felt his skin grow warm again.

Reaching for his glass, he finished the last of it and then gave Jordan an apologetic smile. "Things changed. School happened didn't have time." Isaac shrugged. "I guess I just sort of grew out of it."

Jordan stared back for a moment before clearing his throat and then shooting Isaac a thin smile as he reached for his glass. "I play too." He said, without looking at Isaac.

"Really?" Isaac blurted out - a little taken aback by the tidbit of information that he'd gained about the mystery man that sat next to him, but then felt guilty when he saw the way Jordan reached for his glass.

"Yes." Jordan took a quick sip. "Is that surprising, or something?" His blue eyes flickered over to Isaac and although his words were soft, Isaac felt them cut at him regardless; he felt like a jerk for being so incredulous.

It hadn't immediately occurred to him that he would have something in common with the man that he'd asked into his home. He also didn't want to feel ashamed for it, his heart sped up a little bit as he tried to think of something gentler to say; he was no longer nervous for himself, but he was nervous that he'd hurt Jordan's feelings as well.

"N-no. Well…" Isaac chewed his lip. "A little, but… I'm sorry. I didn-"

Jordan's soft laugh interrupted Isaac's nervous ramble of apologies, and when Isaac realized that Jordan was smiling, he felt himself relax a little as well - although it left him a little confused.

"It's okay, Isaac. I'm not mad." He paused, smiling a little wider as his eyes focused on Isaac's."I'm glad we have something in common, actually…"

"What do you play?" Isaac asked, feeling the tips of his ears burn as he tried in vain to meet the younger boys eyes. He was glad that they had something in common as well, it made for better conversation than his stiff work schedule.

"Piano." Jordan said, but then looked away. "But not for awhile."

Isaac thought of the library room that sat at the end of the long hallway that divided the suite. Not only did the spacious room house towering dark book shelves lined with thick hardcovers, but it also held something else. Isaac couldn't remember the last time it had been played, but a grand piano sat in the room, covered a thin sheet, it's starch white fabric smothered by a layer of dust. The piano hadn't seen any love for a long time, and Isaac felt a little bit guilty for it, not because the piano itself had feelings, but because of the feelings he associated with pianos in general.

Isaac's mother had been an accomplished pianist and even taught lessons out of the family home to earn a little extra money. She'd tried for years to sway her only son to love the instrument the way she did, but it had never stuck. Isaac had taken, instead, to a second hand Taylor brand acoustic guitar, a gift from his father for his tenth birthday. His mother had grimaced through hours of early stage practice, but as Isaac tried and tried, he improved tenfold, because the music had been in his blood.

Music was a constant in his household. His childhood and youth had been highlighted with favourite songs, played over and over again by his mother, while his father strummed along on his guitar. Isaac knew there were some he'd never forget the words to. Music was something something that Isaac took for granted, he had hardly noticed it was there, the countless lessons and the songs that his mother would play tirelessly until she had them perfectly honed. Isaac only realized how much he needed the music, when the day came that it stopped. Isaac's mother had fallen ill and the house was rendered painfully silent. Her hands, once nimble and confident against the ivory coloured keys, trembled too violently to maintain a beat. The doctors told her gravely that it was a disease called Parkinson's. Without music, his mother began to surrender to her diagnosis. To hide from the silence, Isaac escaped to band practice, drowning his worries about his mothers battle by strumming hard on his new electric guitar to heavy rock songs with people he considered friends. People who he wouldn't consider calling up for a drink now a days, let alone count on.

The band split before she lost the final battle, and Isaac couldn't help but feel jaded about losing so much time that he could have spent with his mother, to a band that ended up breaking up anyway. Music, once warm and enlightening, became a bitter sore spot, reduced to something he listened to through white ear buds while he road the street car to work, and nothing more. The piano that his mother had once loved, was left in her will to him, and it was the one that sat hauntingly alone in the barely used room. Isaac meant to take better care of it, to show it some attention, but he just couldn't seem to find the time. Or maybe he just didn't really want to, he wasn't sure. He'd let the piano - and music in general, slip to the back of his mind, buried beneath the weight of work and priorities that seemed more real. It was easier to push it aside and say 'maybe tomorrow' rather than facing the loneliness that came with music and the emotions it could stir up if he tried to think about it.

But something about the way Jordan was staring at him, so intently, made him want to face it. Something about the way Jordan's mouth formed a smile when he'd told Isaac he played piano, something about the way he spoke, his tone was so tender, but sad as well. Jordan had not played for awhile either, after all. Regardless, it was obvious that his love for music ran deep, it was something that they had more in common about than Isaac was quite ready to accept.

But Jordan was. "What did you play?" He asked, sounding a little relieved, perhaps, to shift the focus back to Isaac.

And the older man couldn't blame him, because he'd wanted to do the same. "I used to play guitar, but I know piano as well."

"Ah…" Jordan nodded.

Silence lingered between them, part of Isaac wanted to ask Jordan about why it had been so long since he'd played… but then Jordan might just ask him the exact same thing. He contemplated as well, the piano in the library, and despite the fact that it had been untouched for years, Isaac considered pulling the sheet off of it - something struck him as trustworthy about Jordan - even though there was no reason for him to feel that way. Isaac chewed on the side of his lower lip.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"Sure" Jordan said, sitting up. "That would be great." A smile flashed across the blonds thin lips and Isaac felt himself relax, even if just a fraction. There was something about the younger mans gentle features that set him at ease, his smile was friendly and his eyes were warm. Isaac smiled back before standing up, Jordan trailing him as they sauntered to the kitchen.

Isaac didn't bother with adding Coke to his glass, the second time. Instead, he dropped a few ice cubes into each glass and then poured the Rum on top. The kitchen was quiet, and when Isaac picked up both glasses, he was a little surprised to see Jordan standing so close, eyes fixed on the drinks in the older mans grasp. Isaac felt his skin burn a little, and Jordan smiled as he stepped back a bit, relieving a bit of the tension. Isaac gripped his glass a little tighter as he handed Jordan his, wondering how he'd go through with all of this.

"Cheers" Jordan said, raising the glass before they even started back, but Isaac couldn't say that he minded by the time he was bringing the glass to his mouth.

The alcohol was cold, but bitter, biting at his throat. He winced a little, he hardly ever drank it straight, but when his body began to buzz with new confidence, he took another mouthful and followed Jordan back to the living room, unable to resist watching once again, as the younger mans hips swayed. A simple, but quality looking, red-brown leather belt was looped around his waist, and Isaac felt drawn to it, the alcohol interfering with his nervousness and pushing it aside in favour of something more torrid. He imagined, for just a moment, tying Jordan with the belt…

"Come sit…" Jordan said, calling softly from the couch, clutching his glass of Rum and ice.

Isaac gave the younger man a shy smile, feeling his cheeks burn only a slight bit as he made his way over to sit down. Isaac noticed the couch sink as Jordan shifted just a little closer. Isaac felt himself tense up a little and brought the glass to his mouth. The younger man was only doing his 'job' Isaac knew… so why did it feel like something was lacking?

"Why did you stop playing piano?" Isaac asked, and he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the the blond freeze, his eyes glassing over just a bit as he bit down on his lip.

He'd touched a nerve.

"Um." Jordan swallowed. "School… and I didn't have time."

"You're in school?" Isaac blurted, and from the way Jordan stiffened, he knew that his tone had been far more incredulous than he had intended, and felt another, sharper stab of guilt. "I mean…"

Jordan gave Isaac a weak smile. "I'm not in school anymore."  
The corners of his mouth tried to tug downwards, but Jordan maintained his composure. "But I want to go back. When I can get some money saved up."

Isaac nodded, he understood the battle of trying to pay tuition on a meagre salary. He had been fortunate in that his parents had helped him out quite a lot, but he had worked at a local Pizza Hut as a delivery driver to help cover the 'other' costs of college living - while he still had time for them, that was. After the first year, when studies got increasingly strenuous, Isaac's free time had dwindled from precious to once in a blue moon. He'd quit his job to make more time to study, and learned to live on less. These days, it was easy to forget just how different his life had been. He felt a little ashamed, all of the sudden, of his comfortable his life was compared to the other mans.

"What were you studying?"

"Journalism." Jordan said, his eyes falling away from Isaac's for a moment, lowered to the floor and his voice was much quieter. "Probably too big a dream anyway."

Isaac wasn't sure what to say to that; it was a competitive field, but he had no way of gaging Jordan's talent. Nor did he have any knowledge of the field at all, nor any idea what to say.

"No, it's not." He said, for the sake of saying something, because the silence was too awkward and heavy to be left to brood. "I think you should go for it - if that's what you want."

Jordan's eyes flicked up, finding Isaac's. He stared at the older man, somewhat solemn looking, but finally, the corner of one side of his pink mouth twitched into half a smile.

"You know, sometimes…" Jordan began, reaching for his glass as he picked it up. Quickly, the blond drained the glass and set it down on the table, looking back to Isaac. "I think I know what it is that I want, and then I realize that I actually have no idea." He laughed, but the sound was thin, tinged with sadness.

Sadness that Isaac was able to emphasize with; it was shocking to him, just how much he had in common with Jordan. When he gave it a lot of thought, he too, would come to the realization that he had no idea what he wanted from life. He knew that it wasn't long days between three white cubicle walls, and he knew that it wasn't late nights with hired men, either. The glass he was holding was quickly becoming empty, but it wasn't more alcohol that he was craving. His body was starting to feel heavy, tired.

"You know what I could go for right now?" Isaac said, eyes flicking over to Jordan as he gave him a slightly playful smile. The affects of the alcohol were definitely running their course, he was feeling much less anxious. Though he was still completely unsure of how things would continue to play out, he was much less afraid of just going along for the ride.

"What's that?" Jordan asked, eyes a little wider, features a little drawn. He looked surprised, if anything.

"Coffee."

Jordan laughed, loudly, and Isaac felt himself begin to wonder if it was really as funny as Jordan had made it out to be.

"Want…some?" Isaac asked, his tone on the verge of cautious.

"Uhm, sure." Jordan replied, sounding a little bit unsure, but for reasons that Isaac was unable to quite put his finger on.

They found themselves in the kitchen again, and Isaac pulled open a cabinet while Jordan leaned his hip against the island.

"Do you have any preferences? I've got a few different…kinds…" Isaac said, his voice trailing to softness when he noticed that Jordan was staring, sort of like a deer in headlights, confused and maybe amused by Isaac's variety of coffee stashed in the cabinet.

He glanced down at the pile of bags on the counter and smiled a little to himself; he had a bad habit for buying a new bag before he was finished the last one, or maybe before it was opened at all. Besides that, he drank a lot of coffee and had developed a taste for it… a little variety did him good, he reasoned every time he purchased a new one.

"Anything is fine." Jordan said, his tone casual but his lips wearing a smile full of mirth. "I usually drink Dunkin."

Isaac grimaced inwardly, but instead of letting it show, just reached for a bag of Starbucks Casi De Cielo dark roast, tearing open the seal on the top and inhaling the warm, spicy aroma of the beans. Jordan watched quietly as Isaac poured a number of the beans into his steel coffee grinder and then turned it on. The kitchen was filled with the electric buzz of the beans being pulverized, and when Isaac pulled the top off, he breathed in deep, the strong smell of the coffee.

"That smells really good…" Jordan commented, stepping a little closer, behind Isaac and when he felt the brush of his body against his, a slow burn started in his legs and moved all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Y-yeah." Isaac said, hands shaking a little as he poured the ground coffee into the basket and then filled the basin for water, stepping away from Jordan.

But Jordan followed, stepping into the space behind Isaac and standing close enough that Isaac could feel the younger mans thighs against the back of his. Isaac tried to steady his hands as he felt his body tremble, focusing with as much effort as he could on pouring the water into the coffee maker. Closing the lid so that it could brew, he exhaled slowly.

"Ike?" Jordan said from behind him, his voice soft and tone curious, but gentle.

No one had called him 'Ike' in such a long time, and he wasn't sure how he felt about Jordan using it, but before he could give it much more thought, he felt Jordan press a little closer still. His eyelids fluttered closed, blackness surrounded him and he willed himself to remain calm as he felt the ticklish heat of breath against the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, Jordan?"

"Why are you trembling?" He whispered, his voice confident but still sweet, he seemed genuinely concerned, and Isaac only felt more pathetic and nervous for it.

He didn't want to be nervous; nor did he want Jordan to think that he didn't want him. As he felt Jordan step closer, he inhaled and spelled the spicy scent of his cologne, felt the tip of his nose brush over the side of his neck and his arms slowly wrapped around him. Isaac closed his eyes more tightly, pushing himself further into the comfort of blackness and willing himself to relax. He liked the feeling of strong arms holding him, he felt a little safer in Jordan's embrace, even though there was nothing to fear in the first place.

"Talk to me, are you nervous?" Jordan whispered, his lips brushing over Isaac's neck as he spoke in a gingered tone.

"A l-little." Isaac stammered.

"Mmh…" Jordan nodded. "Can I ask you something…" Jordan's voice fell away, replaced instead with the feeling of soft lips to the side of his neck and Isaac breathed in sharply. "Ike?"

He nodded, almost frantic in response, unable to trust his voice to speak, but eager to go along with the younger mans request. He wasn't feeling as much afraid as he was feeling a little submissive, though not afraid. He didn't feel as though Jordan wanted to make him feel small, nor intimidated. Isaac hadn't quite expected him to take the lead, but he didn't object to it either. In fact, he rather liked the feel of his body so close to his, and the touch of his lips on his neck, moving towards his ear. Isaac squirmed, feeling his cock twitch in response to the way Jordan's fingers began to drag up his forearms. Such a simple touch, and yet, it felt as though he'd been struck.

"You've never done this with someone… like me, before…" There was a slight pause. "Have you?"

Isaac felt his body burn with embarrassment, but then Jordan seemed to sense it and respond by pressing a gentle kiss beneath Isaac's ear, leaving him trembling and reaching to grip the counter a little bit as his body became unsteady.

"N-no."

Isaac sighed.

Jordan pressed another kiss to his neck. "Shh… it's okay." He soothed. "You don't have to be nervous… I want to make you feel good." Another kiss. "Okay?"

Isaac nodded quickly. He didn't want Jordan to think he was entirely weak; he didn't want there to be any doubt that he wanted this. Jordan's fingers raked slowly up and down his forearms as he pressed soft kisses to the back of Isaac's neck.In front of him, the coffee maker was dripping; the pot nearly full of dark black liquid and he breathed it in, realizing just how much time had slipped by so quickly. Jordan's hips pressed a little closer, and when he felt something stiff against his backside, his own hips bucked forward, fully hard now as he gripped at the counter for balance.

"Will you let me make you feel good?" Jordan whispered, kisses trailing towards Isaac's ear. "Please?"

With his heart racing, Isaac nodded again, and Jordan's fingers trailed from the inside of his forearm down to his elbow, pressing gently, asking for him to turn around. Isaac moved quickly, everything a quick blur of motion as he opened his eyes enough to see Jordan close the space between them. A flash of blue eyes against his before he felt his body being pushed backwards.

"Ike?" The blond whispered, hardly a breath away from Isaac's mouth. Jordan's eyes wandered from Isaac's, down to his mouth instead, and then back up, his cheeks reddening a little bit. "Do you want me?"

Isaac groaned, feeling his cock twitch against the thigh that had slipped between his legs, and as he nodded, he reached forward, fingers closing in the soft knit of Jordan's sweater and tugging him closer. It was easier to show him, he decided, than to tell him, and when their lips met and he felt Jordan quiver, he could tell that the message had been received. The kiss had been intended to be a quick gesture, but once their mouths had touched, it became clear that it was going to be no rushed matter. With a barely heard whimper, Isaac's mouth moved frantically against Jordan's, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and causing the blond to whimper before pulling apart, breathing heavily. With their mouths still nearly touching, Jordan's lips curled into a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes…"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll take that as a yes…" Jordan murmured, blue eyes searching Isaac's flushed skin for a moment, over the slope of his nose and lingering on his swollen, slightly reddened mouth.

Isaac managed a weak nod, fingers tightening in the softness of the blonds black cardigan sweater as he felt Jordan step closer. Thighs brushed against thighs, a warm sort of friction that caused a stirring in Isaac's pants, and a muffled groan came between them when Jordan brought his mouth, once more, to the older mans. Holding onto the fabric, almost desperately, Isaac felt his entire body tremble as Jordan pressed back, just hard enough that the edge of the counter pressed into his lower back. He didn't mind the feeling of being a little restrained; self control was something that he had a lot of, and being under pressure was something that felt almost natural to him. Sure, the context was different, but a lot of the way Jordan had stepped up, filling the dominant role, had set him at ease. He felt… wanted.

Nervousness, bit by bit, was replaced with desire, swirling and running rampant over every inch of his body as Jordan's mouth moved expertly against his own. Long, confident fingers brushed over Isaac's upper arms, over the slight muscle beneath the black hoody he was wearing. When Jordan's tongue slipped between Isaac's lips, the older man groaned, eyes fluttering and fingers grasping for more hold as Jordan pinned him even more aggressively against the counter.

"Ike…" Jordan groaned between the kiss, and though Isaac was enjoying it just as much, he felt too breathless to even mumble a coherent response, instead just pulled Jordan closer and kissed him again, taking the lead this time.

Isaac's body trembled as he felt the blondes hips press forward against his in response to the kiss that he'd initiated. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, feeling a floaty combination of nerves and absolute need that equated to the frantic efforts of his lips. When Jordan's tongue slipped between Isaac's lips, he could taste the faint sweetness of a cinnamon breath mint, it reminded him of the gum he'd chewed endlessly as a child, and craving to taste just a little bit more, the kiss deepened. Jordan responded, hips pressing again against Isaac's, and this time the older man could feel the distinctive hardness of desire against high thigh. Jordan's teeth grazed at Isaac's lower lips as he ground himself into the older mans hips, and Isaac felt a bit of pain mingle with the intense pleasure with the counter digging into his back. It was easy to be distracted from the discomfort in the heat of the moment, but when Jordan broke the kiss to take a breath, Isaac sighed with a bit of relief as well.

Flickering blue eyes searched Isaac's, the sound of heavy breathing was intense between them, and the moment seemed to linger as they stared at each other, wordlessly and both obviously a little caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss. The corner of Jordan's lips twitched, once, twice and then a careful smile stretched across the younger mans face. Isaac felt his lips tug a little in response, even though exactly why they were smiling hadn't been exactly determined.

"Mmh…" Jordan mumbled, leaning in and kissing Isaac again before either of them could draw a conclusion or say anything else.

Isaac was happy to respond, feeling that Jordan had slowed the place considerably, and though it was a less aggressive kiss, it was wonderful none the less. Jordan's body slipped closer, between Isaac's open thighs and as he leaned against Isaac's frame, Isaac felt his hands slowly slide down his back. Beneath long fingers, Isaac could feel the strong muscles beneath Jordan's shoulders, he could feel the twitch of his muscles anticipating each and every caress, and by the time Isaac's nimble fingers reached the bottom of Jordan's sweater, the blond was trembling. Jordan inhaled, and then as Isaac's fingertips slipped beneath the fabric of the cardigan, brushing over honey-tanned, smooth skin for the first time, the blond groaned and his teeth sunk into Isaac's lower lip. With the tingle of pain, wrapping harmoniously around the fevered pleasure, Isaac's nails pressed into the younger mans skin, raking upwards as his hips rocked forward. Jordan responded, bucking back against Isaac, their erections pressing together, and the friction from it made Isaac's head spin. Jordan broke the kiss, and as Isaac slowly opened his eyes, he found Jordan's searching his, looking for something… something that Isaac wasn't sure of. There seemed to be a silent questioning, Isaac realized, as he studied the blond's soft features and the way his eyes flickered curiously. Jordan's pink tongue washed over his drying lips, a smile stretching slowly, almost hesitantly as his arm moved as well, finger tips landing on Isaac's thigh.

The older man responded by breathing in heavily, the oxygen feeling pulled all at once from his lungs, everything spinning around him as Jordan's fingers traipsed so casually up his thigh, nearing his crotch. It was all happening so fast, Isaac thought, the nervousness creeping in again, but then, before he even saw it coming, he felt softness on the side of his neck. Jordan had leaned in, the sound of his breathing was soft against Isaac's ear, easily heard, even more easily felt, the warmth tickling his skin. Jordan pressed a gentle kiss against the side of Isaac's neck as his fingers dared even higher; perilously close.

"Look at you…" Jordan mumbled, fingers raking higher, brushing for the first time over the straining tent in the front of Isaac's pants.

The blond's words were soft, his tone gentle, he spoke in a way that was meant to put Isaac at ease, but Isaac hadn't felt nervous for awhile by the time Jordan was touching him. None the less, his eyelids fluttered closed and he swallowed around a groan. He wanted much more than the gentle touches that the blond was offering, shy fingers meant to take things slow, but Isaac was already feeling in a hurry.

"Need…" Isaac exhaled slowly. "You…" He swallowed. "More."

Isaac could feel the swells of his cheeks burn, his body tremble as Jordan simply… obeyed. Hands moved more swiftly, upwards until nimble fingers closed around the button that closed his jeans. Isaac's tongue ran over his dry lip, fighting the urge to bite instead as Jordan popped the button and then drew his hand away instead of continuing, the way Isaac had been expecting; hoping. A frustrated groan was cut off by a kiss, Jordan's mouth insistent as it pressed against his. Isaac responded, lips moving eagerly against the younger mans as his long fingers slid back under the cardigan, nails raking over tanned skin that felt warm beneath his touch. Jordan squirmed, body pressing closer to Isaac's as the long fingers drew a slow draw, not quite with nails, but a hint of them pressing in once in awhile made Jordan moan. Isaac felt the blond buck against him, hard cock obvious through the front of his tight jeans, and Isaac had the sudden compulsion to feel it; he wanted to make Jordan feel just as good as he wanted to feel at the hand…or otherwise, of the blond.

Just as Isaac began to reach out, tips of fingers brushing gingerly over the rough denim, strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Isaac felt his body jerk a little, the kissing crashing to a halt as he pulled away, eyes searching Jordan's and feeling rather confused. Jordan's face flushed, his features softened and he licked his lips.

"Ike… why don't you-"

"I want to make you feel good." Isaac cut him off, feeling his cheeks burn at the sudden boldness that had caught them both a little off guard.

Jordan's eyes widened for a moment, obviously a little taken aback at the sudden outburst from the man that had been on the more demure side of things. It was rare that a John offer anything in return; aside from an ass to fuck. But Isaac didn't know this; he simply stared at the blond with a longing that neither of them could comprehend the depth of. Finally, Jordan smiled shyly.

"Ike…" Leaning in, he pressed his lips gingerly against the older man's mouth. "Let me make you feel good…"

Instead of the kiss turning passionate, Jordan pulled his mouth away, his lips forming a trail instead, down the side of Isaac's jaw and towards his neck. Soft kisses, on every inch of skin in the path that he followed, each one making Isaac squirm. He could feel Jordan's warm breath beneath the side of his ear, and then he couldn't restrain the moan that tumbled from his lips when Jordan's teeth grazed the fleshy skin of his earlobe.

"Would you like me to make you feel good, baby?" Jordan suddenly whispered, fingers sliding their way up Isaac's strong thigh.

Isaac's heart was pounding wildly by that point, every one of his nerves standing on end, and despite the way his mind was spinning, he was sure of the answer to the blond's query.

"Yes." Isaac nodded.

"Mmh…" Jordan made a sound of contentment, Isaac would almost describe it was a chuckling purr.

Whatever it was, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, his entire body thrummed with heat. Jordan pressed a few more damp kisses to the side of his neck as his hand slid to Isaac's waist. Time seemed to slow, in the moments that Jordan's fingers tickled their way under Isaac's sweater, finger tips, soft for a man, roamed down the bit of hair that lined his navel. He was desperate for Jordan to touch him, but it seemed as though the blond was determined to take his time. A groan fell from his lips and Jordan covered his mouth, kissing him slowly as his fingers roamed a little lower, this time closing around the zipper pull.

"Jordan…" Isaac mumbled, breaking the kiss.

"Mmh…" Jordan smiled, almost lazily, but his eyes were anything but tired looking. They sparkled with a dark sort of mischief that Isaac decided was incredibly sexy, when it was directed at him.

Jordan's lips landed on Isaac's at the same moment that he began to tug the zipper down. Isaac squirmed, hips bucking towards Jordan's hand, but it didn't help things move any faster, he realized. Teeth grazing over his lower lip was enough of a distraction to pull a moan from his mouth, Jordan responding by quickly sliding his hands to the top of Isaac's jeans before breaking the kiss. He stared at Isaac, wordlessly for a moment before pushing his jeans down and sliding his fingers over Isaac's thigh.

"Do you want me?" Jordan whispered, leaning close so that his lips brushed over Isaac's ear lobe.

Trembling, Isaac could feel his heart slamming as he nodded. "Y-yes." He had a feeling that Jordan wanted to hear him say it, not just see him express it. Licking his lips, his eyes fluttered closed as Jordan's fingers trailed a little higher on this thigh.

"Good…" He breathed, lips finding Isaac's jaw as he began a slow trail of teasing kisses. "Because I most definitely want you."

Isaac felt the breath leave his lungs as Jordan's fingers trailed underneath the leg of one side of his boxer briefs, but before the fingers roamed higher, the blond was falling, lowering himself, with the grace of a cat, to the floor. Isaac was confused for only a moment, until Jordan looked up at him, blue eyes wide and filled with something dark and playful, a tiny smirk twitching at the side of his mouth. He was about to get a blow job. The reality dawned on him fast, his nerves falling away all at once as excitement, desire, took over. It had been so long… Isaac's eyes fluttered closed, fingers trembling as they made their way to Jordan's shoulders, allowing them to gingerly wrap themselves in the thick fabric of his sweater. Isaac felt Jordan's breath first, warm, even through the thin fabric of his underwear, and then a gentle kiss to the straining bulge that left very little to the imagination. Isaac felt a little selfish, hoping that Jordan would get a 'move on'… his body was trembling, already so worked up and he didn't want to wait much longer.

"J-jordan…" He swallowed.

"Yes, Ike?" Jordan replied, his tone soft, eyes playful as they darted up towards his face as he kneeled just before him.

"No more teasing… suck it."

Isaac's heart was racing wildly as the last of the words fell from his lips. He watched, through lidded eyes, as Jordan tensed slightly, obviously caught off guard by the roughness of his tone. He licked his lips, a little anxious, but then as if on cue, Jordan gave him a playful smile.

"I like when you're bossy." He said, hooking his fingers in the sides of Isaac's boxer briefs and yanking them down his thighs.

Isaac shivered as the slightly cool air came into contact with his straining erection, maybe a little of it was nerves, as well. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes closing more tightly as he felt his back teeth grind just the slightest. It had been awhile since he'd been naked around anyone, and for reasons he deemed illogical, he felt worried that he might not impress Jordan. Why did it matter? He began to think, growing the slightest bit upset with himself as Jordan took his time, lips travelling up his inner thighs and teasing him in exactly the way he wished that he wouldn't. As Isaac's fingers slid into Jordan's hair, the blond began to move a little faster, and taking the hint, Isaac slid his fingers a little further back, finding the thin elastic that held his ponytail. Jordan squirmed, his lips inching closer, but not close enough. Digging his fingers into his soft hair just a little bit, Isaac nudged his hips forward.

"Please…"

Jordan responded with another noise that sounded almost like a purr, and then Isaac felt the warmth of his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. It didn't stop there, and Isaac let out a moan when he felt the hot wetness of Jordan's tongue against the head of his cock, the exact sensation that he'd been yearning for. Soft lips guided Isaac's length into his wet mouth, and as he began to confidently set a tempo, it became apparent that Jordan was no beginner. Isaac's fingers tightened in the blond's hair, biting down on his lip as he struggled to fight the urge to buck into Jordan's mouth, seeking more and more of the warm, wet pleasure that he was offering.

"Fuck" Isaac groaned, yanking the elastic out of Jordan's ponytail as the blond swirled his tongue around the edge of Isaac's head.

"Mmh…" Jordan moaned, and Isaac opened his eyes to meet the blue ones that peered curiously, almost playfully up at him.

Jordan was a good actor, Isaac decided, because the look in his eyes read nothing but desire. He pushed away the thoughts of it being all play, distracted by the feeling of Jordan's fingers grasping him a little tighter, pulling in quicker strokes that matched the fevered action of his mouth. Jordan shook his hair free for a moment, the soft, blond pieces falling over Isaac's hands and he raked them through them, feeling his fingers rattle with nerves. Jordan's hand slowed a little, thumb working it's way up his length, pressing against the underside of him and then around the edge. Isaac quivered, feeling his toes curl as his hips bucked forward. A few more pumps, and then Jordan leaned forward, wrapping his lips around just the head of Isaac's cock as his hand wandered a little lower. Nimble fingers slipped over Isaac's sack, a gentle squeeze that made Isaac buck forward, fingers digging into soft blond hair. He hadn't quite been expecting that, but as Jordan kneaded gently, guiding his mouth lower, it was all Isaac could do to control himself, fighting the urge to grasp Jordan's hair more tightly and fuck his mouth.

"Fuck, Jordan…" Isaac hissed.

Jordan's mouth slowed a little, tongue teasing the edge of his head and then moving lower, gentle strokes. His other hand slowed as well, fingers moving down to his thigh and caressing the inner most.

"Feel good?" Jordan asked, eyes playful as he glanced up, his hand sliding back to Isaac's shaft, fingers drawing upwards and then thumb flicking against his head.

"Y-yes…" Isaac's reply came in the form of a shaky moan and Jordan smiled confidently, something almost sly about his expression, Isaac decided.

It wasn't that he was aggressively dominant, but there was a charisma there, a glow that came from knowing your way around situations just like this one. A practiced skill, Isaac thought, a little more grimly, but the entire night was supposed to be just that. A one time thing. So why did it matter? He liked the control that Jordan held over him, it was a thin line of confidence, a little cockiness, but nothing rough. Jordan had not been rough or mean at a single time, despite the nerves that had rattled him before, Isaac felt void of them by then, there was nothing to be ashamed of by that point. There was a comfort level that was building between them, something about the way Jordan put him at ease. Something about the way Jordan seemed to know exactly how to tease him, how to touch him, how to taste him, and although adept at it, he seemed to be in no rush. Jordan didn't make it feel like it was just a one-night thing. Pushing his fingers a little further into the blond's hair, he admired the softness beneath his calloused fingertips. Sliding his hands down a little lower, he felt the warm skin of Jordan's neck, he was soft and Isaac caressed him, almost gingerly as Jordan slipped his cock back into his mouth. Jordan fell into a rhythm, his mouth moving confidently along Isaac's hard length, tongue swirling against the underside, and Isaac could feel the tension building. Burning, starting at his groin and moving to his thighs, and then into his chest, his skin becoming damp with a thin layer of perspiration as it seemed to become harder to breathe. Taking shaking breaths, Isaac could feel the heat surround his neck, his cock seemed to harden even further and his thighs were trembling. Jordan was pushing him dangerously close to the edge, and as his mind spun, reality seemed to slip further away from him and his response was to grip Jordan's hair more tightly. Holding onto him, Isaac's hips bucked for a moment, pushing himself into Jordan's mouth with a little more force than he intended. When he was on the edge, his balls tightening and pulling up, Isaac decided that he didn't want to finish it like this, he wanted more. Pushing Jordan away, the blond stumbled backwards, a little whimpery-sounding moan and blue eyes looking up.

"I…"

"You close?" Jordan asked him, shuffling closer and reaching for his shaft.

"I…don't want to… I…" Isaac felt his cheeks burn, he wasn't sure that he had the stamina for two rounds, and though he didn't quite want to phrase it that way, he knew that he was going to have to conjure up some sort of response for the way that Jordan was staring at him, a little confused, but more than eager to please. "I want more…" Isaac exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh?" Jordan quipped, standing up suddenly and leaning closer to Isaac. "You want more?" Long, nimble fingers roamed down Isaac's arms and over his chest, pulling the zipper on his hoody down.

Isaac shrugged the garment away, gooseflesh raising on his skin as the hoody fell to the floor and he was left in a grey t-shirt. Jordan's lips found the side of his neck, placing a few kisses in a trail from his jaw to his ear. "Tell me, Ike."

Fingers slid down to the edge of Isaac's t-shirt quickly after the words had slipped out. Isaac could feel tremors running through every limb of himself as the t shirt was whisked away in one quick motion. Jordan had undressed him in mere seconds, and he'd barely registered any of it. Licking his hips, he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He knew what he wanted to tell Jordan, but he had no idea where to find the words, nor the courage. Everything had happened so fast, and now he was hanging on the edge of release, almost regretting stopping Jordan at all because suddenly it all felt much too complicated.

"Ike…" Jordan breathed, fingers gentle as they roamed to his wrists, fingers sliding up his arms, caressing, and then to his shoulders. Jordan rubbed for a moment and Isaac sighed, feeling the stress and the tension that had gathered there begin to melt away. "Don't be nervous." Jordan added, his lips pressing a gingered kiss to the side of his neck.

Isaac's fingers reached out, wanting to touch Jordan, to pull him a little closer. As his fingers grazed the soft material of the sweater, he was reminded of just how much fabric lay between them; namely, how much Jordan was sporting in contrast to his nearly completely exposed state. Quickly, he brought his hands to the hem of Jordan's sweater and gave it a little tug.

"I want to see you."

Jordan gave him an easy smile and then slipped out of his sweater effortlessly. Isaac felt his body grow warmer as his eyes roamed over the newly exposed skin. Honey tanned, despite the fact it was winter, and a few patches of soft hair. Isaac reached out, fingers brushing over bare skin and feeling the heat from his body. Drawing him close, Jordan filled the space between them by pressing his lips to Isaac's. The kiss was decidedly slower, a little more relaxed than the heated moments that had lead to it. Isaac sucked Jordan's lower lip between his, pulling a moan from him and when he responded, running his fingers over Jordan's arms, the blond mewled again. Isaac's fingers felt confident, roaming over strong shoulders and then down his chest. Soft, curly hair beneath his fingers and then the distinctive hardness of a nipple. Closing his thumb around it, Isaac gave it a little twist and Jordan moaned, hips bucking forward desperately. Breaking the kiss, Isaac felt a sly smirk on the corner of his mouth, he'd found a weakness, and he was perfectly willing to push this a little further. Fingers roamed away from the one, slightly sore nipple, and moved across Jordan's chest to the second one, still soft, Isaac noted, when he first began to touch it. Jordan leaned forward, kissing Isaac again, and as he did so, Isaac twisted his fingers around the little bud. Jordan bit down on Isaac's lower lip, groaning loudly as his hips bucked against Isaac's again.

"Ike…" Jordan breathed, breaking the kiss.

Isaac felt a glowing sort of heat surround him, flushing his skin with confidence and excitement, not a trace of nervousness to be felt any longer. His eyes roamed appreciatively over Jordan's body, feeling himself harden a little further when he noticed the bulge in Jordan's tight jeans.

"I want you…" Isaac mumbled, reaching forward, fingers brushing over Jordan's thigh.

Jordan twitched, eyes fluttering closed in response. Isaac's fingers wandered a little higher, finally, his palm cupped the bulge and gave it a little squeeze.

"Tell me what you want." Jordan said, his voice confident and strong, despite the way he squirmed under Isaac's curious touch.

Isaac felt a little humbled again; he knew what he wanted, but… saying it, it was harder. Jordan had sort of taken the lead over the course of the events, and Isaac only felt it natural if he continue to be the dominant partner… He felt rather submissive in the moment, that was for certain, he decided under the weight of Jordan's expectant stare.

"C'mon, say it." Jordan chided. "I know what you're thinking…"

Isaac licked his lips, eyes darting to meet Jordan's. The blue eyes were calm, staring cooly at him, and Isaac felt himself blush a little warmer, envious of the younger man's ability to remain calm.

"I want…" Isaac said, giving Jordan's bulge another squeeze, fingers roaming to the button on his jeans. "…You…"

"You want me to what, Ike?" Jordan whispered, reaching down and sliding his hand over Isaac's, pressing his hand into himself. "You want this? Inside of you?"

Isaac nodded, completely unable to trust his voice at that point. His mind was just a hurricane of heat and lustful fog, nothing was comprehendible except the feeling of Jordan's mouth suddenly against his, kissing him hungrily. In the background, the sound of a zipper being pulled down, some awkward squirming from Jordan and then the soft thud of jeans hitting the floor. The kiss broke, and Isaac dared to look downwards, a plain pair of black boxer briefs clung to a hard erection. Isaac shivered a little as his eyes roamed over the size of the apparent bulge. The thin material left very little to the imagination, and Isaac began to wonder if he had bit off more than he could chew. It was now or never, it was not the time to give things like logistics second thoughts or worries.

"Do you want to…" Jordan whispered, his voice soft, gentle, despite the heated kiss that they had shared seconds before. "Maybe go to the bedroom? I could make it nice-"

"No." Isaac shook his head; he understood the offer that Jordan was making, it would be a little easier, more comfortable in the bedroom…things could be a little more 'boyfriend-like'.

But, Isaac didn't want any of those things, at least, not in the moment. He wanted Jordan, and he wanted it fast. He'd waited, endured enough of the teasing long enough, and God, it had been so long since he'd done it at all. No, he didn't want to wait any longer. No, he wanted to do it right there. As soon as possible.

"I want to do it right here."

"Oh?" Jordan asked, blue eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity. And then he leaned a little closer, nose nudging against Isaac's jaw as his lips travelled further back. A moment or two of tense silence as Isaac waited for Jordan to continue. And when he did, he was more than a little caught off guard by the roughness of Jordan's voice.

"Turn around, then."

Isaac's heart had been climbing a steep hill, like a roller coaster on a track. And then as he felt Jordan's fingers close around his wrist, pulling him to guide him, his heart careened to his feet, crashing through everything that he had been expecting and blowing his nerves into thousands of jagged little pieces as he felt Jordan shove his body around until the front of the counter pushed into his stomach. Isaac gasped.

"Sorry." Jordan breathed, leaning close and brushing his lips over his neck.

Isaac felt Jordan step back a bit, and then felt the touch of his lips against his neck. He pulled in a couple of deep breaths, body trembling as he leaned over the counter, exactly the way he'd wanted. The question of it all being too much to handle began to bubble to the surface again when Jordan began to speak, preventing the thoughts from rising to a full head.

"You're… not quite what I expected." Jordan whispered, his tone soft.

"How do you mean?" Isaac asked, squirming a little bit when he felt Jordan guide his hips towards his backside, he could feel every inch of his hardness pressed against him.

"I…took you for more the romantic type, at first. The way you were so shy…" Jordan made that purring-chuckle sound again, and for a moment, Isaac felt a little offended; was he laughing at him?

"But" Jordan pressed another kiss, allowing his teeth to graze the side of Isaac's neck as he pulled away. "You surprised me…and I must say, I like it."

A tension was bubbling, not a malicious one nor a dark one, but Isaac saw a spark of something in the way that Jordan was caught off guard by his answer. He felt a surge of boldness, suddenly, a strength.

"I'm full of surprises." Isaac said, a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

Just then, Jordan's hand snaked around Isaac's waist, fingers wrapping around the swollen shaft of his cock and giving it a squeeze. Isaac closed his eyes, groaning, his head bowed downwards as Jordan began to stroke him roughly.

"I like surprises." Jordan said, his breath hot, tickling Isaac's ear lobe.

Jordan continued to stroke Isaac for a few moments, his thumb flicking over the swollen head and feeling the pre-cum that had gathered there. Isaac bit down on his lower lip as he felt Jordan's thumb pull him open a bit, a little more hot liquid dribbling forth. He knew that there wasn't much time for teasing left.

"Jordan…" Isaac whimpered. "I…need…"

"Shh." Jordan said, letting his hand fall away and pressing one more kiss against the back of Isaac's neck. "I'll be right back, then."

Isaac wasn't sure exactly what Jordan meant at first, and so when he felt the sudden loss of contact and heard the foot steps patter across the hardwood floor, he felt a little neglected. Hearing the zip of something, he looked over in the direction of the living room to see Jordan fishing around in the shoulder bag that he'd brought with him.

"Any…preferences?" Jordan held up a handful of condoms and Isaac felt his skin flush.

He understood everything quite clearly now, it was a detail that had seemed to slip from his mind in the heat of the moment, but fortunately, not from Jordan's. He looked so casual about it all, so professional and…prepared as he wandered closer, dropping the selection of condoms on the counter for Isaac to inspect as he dug through his bag for something else. Isaac's eyes flashed over the labels, feeling a little sheepish about the fact that the words on the packages meant next to nothing to him. Ridged, studded, flavoured.

"Well?" Jordan asked, setting a small bottle of water-based lubricant down on the counter. "Any that strike your fancy?" A warm hand slid to his lower back and Isaac stood up a little more straightly.

"Just pick one and get a move on."

Jordan chuckled softly, the noise purring from his throat as he reached forward and gingerly plucked one of the condoms from the counter, pushing the rest back into his bag and tossing it down on the floor. Reaching for the bottle of lube, he uncapped the bottle. Isaac's body seemed to stand on edge at the sound, his eyes darting open and his body tensing as everything seemed to slow down.

Just how big was Jordan again?

"Shhh…" Jordan soothed, as if on cue, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Isaac's neck. "Relax."

Slicked fingers slid across Isaac's cheeks, and despite the heaviness of the moment and the way he felt weighted down, things were speeding up now. He took a shaky breath as he felt Jordan's fingertips slide between his cheeks, inching closer and closer until a rush of sensitive, jolting pleasure as Jordan found his entrance.

"Ready?" Jordan whispered.

Isaac nodded, biting down on his lip as he felt Jordan's finger slip into him. It wasn't painful as much as it was unfamiliar; Isaac groaned softly as Jordan pushed it all the way in and then paused. A press of lips against the side of his neck as the finger wiggled a little bit.

"How's that?"

"Good…" Isaac licked his lips, body blushing, feeling a little bit embarrassed but brushing it off as excitement.

He just wanted things to get a move on; as much as the preparation was needed, he wished that it could be over so much faster. It felt a little more awkward than it ever had before, something that he hoped would pass. Jordan slid the finger out, pushing it back in a little more quickly and repeating the motion. When he added a second finger, Isaac had been ready for it, but it was still a little painful. Understanding and empathetic, Jordan slowed, soothing Isaac with a whispered "Shhh…" and kissing the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

Isaac groaned again, when Jordan slipped two fingers inside again, and he couldn't help but begin to feel a little bit flustered with his body for not being as… prepared, as he was mentally.

"Has it been awhile, sweetheart?" Jordan murmured.

Isaac's body stiffened, a blush rising with an embarrassing heat and his head bowed. He wasn't quite sure what to say; the answer seemed obvious. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he finally just offered a weak nod. Exhaling slowly, he felt Jordan guide both fingers the rest of the way inside of him.

"Ike…" Jordan murmured, slowly drawing his fingers out and then guiding them back in.

Isaac took a couple of steady breaths, as Jordan continued his gentle exploration, the pain subsided and he felt himself finally begin to relax. Jordan guided his fingers a little faster before pressing a third, pausing. Isaac took a quicker breath, ready to question the hesitance when he heard the cap of the lubricant bottle being popped open. He looked forward at the counter, eyes fluttering closed when he felt Jordan's fingers return to him, slicker than before, and this time, three pressed at his rosebud entrance.

"Relax…" Jordan whispered.

Isaac took a breath in and Jordan slipped the fingers easily inside of him. Isaac's cock twitched as he felt Jordan's fingers brush over his prostate, his hips bucking in response to the pleasure that jolted through him. Biting down on his lip, he squirmed, fighting the urge to shove his hips back at Jordan and quite literally, beg for more. He remained still instead, taking deep breaths as Jordan scissored his fingers slowly, taming the tight muscles until Isaac was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to squirm. When Jordan's fingers again, brushed against his prostate, he lost all ability to control himself.

"Jordan…" His voice teetered as he felt his body rush towards climax, biting his lip and gripping the counter to steady himself.

Jordan quickly withdrew his fingers, reaching for the condom package. Isaac heard the rip of foil being torn, and then the sound of the wrapper hitting the ground. A few moments passed and then he felt Jordan's body shift behind him, strong, warm hands sliding onto his hips.

"Are you ready?" Jordan asked, dipping his nose into the crevice of space between Isaac's jaw and collarbone.

"Yes…" Isaac groaned, pushing his hips back a little bit and spreading his thighs wider apart, at his most vulnerable, he was offering himself to a perfect stranger.

The sound of the bottle of lubricant being opened again, Isaac felt himself tense a little at the sound. Closing his eyes more tightly, he willed himself to relax. Tensing up was certainly not going to help things, especially now. He couldn't help but feel nervous, not when he could feel all of Jordan pressed up behind him. The impersonal feeling of the condom, the way that Jordan guided his hips into position as Isaac relaxed, allowing the younger man to work him like a marionette. He remained silent as he felt Jordan slip himself between his cheeks, he was so close and yet he felt so far away from the moment.

"Ike?" Jordan whispered, breath warm against Isaac's neck as he leaned forward. "Now?"

Isaac nodded, and before he could even begin to regret the decision, Jordan was pushing his hips forward. The initial feeling of Jordan sliding inside of him caught him off guard, the breath pulled from his throat as he tried to become accustomed to something that was bordering past uncomfortable, it was almost painful. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he gripped at the counter and exhaled a shaky breath. Jordan paused, about halfway inside of him.

"Take a deep breath, sweetheart."

Isaac felt his skin burn with shameful redness, a blush working it's way over his cheeks, to the tips of his ears and he could assume down the rest of his body as well. Breathing was difficult to focus on, when the rate of his heart alarmed him a little bit more. Jordan remained still for a moment, his long fingers sliding down Isaac's shoulders and over his spine. Isaac exhaled, feeling gentle finger tips briefly massage knots in his lower back and he felt his body soften. He took a more steady breath and then another one. Jordan leaned forward, pressing his lips to the side of Isaac's neck as he slid a little further in.

"That's it…" He murmured, and Isaac exhaled again.

The pain was beginning to subside when Jordan had pushed himself all the way inside of Isaac. Overall, it had all been a little more than Isaac had been expecting; it had been longer than he'd ever admit since he'd had sex, longer since he'd been the one on the bottom. Jordan had been the first man that Isaac had felt dominated by in quite some time; the men that Isaac had met at bars had always seemed to look up to him, maybe looking to be taken care of, Isaac had sometimes wondered. But Jordan was none of those things, and the night was nothing like any of the others that he had shared in such a way.

"Ike?" Jordan murmured. "How do you feel?"

Isaac trembled, his body softening beneath the trail of kisses that Jordan was placing over his shoulder. He appreciated the gentleness, but now that the pain was subsiding and the moment was sobering, he wanted more.

"Mmh…" Isaac groaned. "Wonderful."

Jordan made a purring sound and then began to move, shifting backwards as his fingers slid down to Isaac's hips, digging into the little bit of extra flesh there and guiding him with the motion of his hips. Isaac felt his body tremble, a groan falling from parted lips as Jordan thrusted back into him, fluidly, though not rough nor rushed. It took a couple of thrusts, but soon, a slow tempo was created, with Isaac nudging his hips backwards to meet the movements that Jordan made as he bucked forwards.

"You're so tight…" Jordan mumbled, one hand sliding away from Isaac's hip and wrapping around, fingers reaching blindly but accurately for Isaac's thick shaft.

"Ungh" Isaac groaned, biting down on his lip as he felt Jordan's hand wrap around him.

Isaac had never felt anything comparable to the way that Jordan was making him feel. There was something about the perfection of the tempo, the way that he was able to rock backwards with ease and meet each of Jordan's thrusts. Or perhaps it was the way that his hand guided careful strokes that matched the rhythm of their movements perfectly, knowing exactly when to flick his thumb over Isaac's swollen head.

When an exceptionally deep thrust nudged his prostate, Isaac let out a loud cry and he was rewarded with the feeling of Jordan's teeth on the back of his shoulder, a muted moan from the blond. Isaac loved the sound of Jordan, and when he thrust deep again, he responded with a loud moan that made Jordan tremble, whimpering against Isaac's ear. Not only did he feel past oblivion when it came to pleasure, knowing that Jordan felt good as well, made Isaac enjoy every fleeting second that much more.

"More…" He panted, encouraging Jordan to thrust harder, needing more of everything on offer, and desperately.

Jordan was happy to oblige the request; fingernails digging into Isaac's hips as he began to move more roughly, hips bucking faster and a little less controlled. Isaac felt breathless for a few moments, struggling to become adjusted to Jordan's new pace but not able to find the courage to request him to slow down either. When again, Jordan's thrusts nudged Isaac's prostate, pleasure flowed over him like waves of warm water.

"Ike…" Jordan mumbled so quiet that Isaac decided that it wasn't really anything more than expression.

Isaac took a deep breath, listening to Jordan's shaky whimpers from behind him, allowing himself to slip to a further depth as Jordan panted and made soft purring-moan like whimpers that were unlike anything Isaac had heard before. He hadn't expected the blond to be so expressive; nor had he expected the sound of his voice alone to be such a turn on. When he focused on the sound of his rapid breathing, the way he moaned as he drew back and then reentered, whimpering when he was especially rough; Isaac felt almost far away from everything else. He rode the pleasure that came in warm waves, feeling himself tumble closer to the edge suddenly when Jordan began to rub his thumb over the head of his cock, biting down on his shoulder.

"Ike… are you close?" Jordan mumbled, thrusting roughly, his words sounding more like a breathless pant than a coherent sentence.

But Isaac only needed to hear the last word to understand what Jordan had meant, and his own response was not much more than a weak nod and a shaky moan. Jordan thrust again, the head of his cock brushing roughly over his prostate at the same time as he pushed his thumb against the slit of Isaac's cock.

"Fuck!" Isaac hissed, feeling his body suddenly tense and then all of his muscles tighten. "I'm going to-"

"Isaac!" Jordan cried, the sound of his name long and drawn out, caught up in an almost-strangled moaned as he swelled and then released inside of Isaac's trembling body.

Isaac's mind spun, body reeling with pleasure that made all of his muscles contract and then relax more than once as he trembled, gripping the counter as his knees wobbled. Every one of his limbs felt as though it were anchored to bags of sand or something equally heavy, completely spent and yet, almost feeling like pins and needles.

"Oh god…" Isaac mumbled, the last of a lazy stream of semen dribbling over Jordan's hand, slow strokes against his softening shaft as his body trembled, coming down from the strongest orgasm that he could recall in quite some time.

"Mmh…" Jordan mumbled something quietly, more of a sound than a word, and then Isaac felt a gentle press of lips against the side of his neck as he guided himself slowly out of Isaac's body.

Isaac opened his eyes, taking a breath before attempting to straighten out what felt like a pretzel-fold of limbs. Though relaxed from the orgasm, the aura of pleasure had since faded and was replaced with stiffness in most of his joints as he straightened up. Jordan gave him a shy smile and Isaac blushed, already feeling awkward in the aftermath of everything that had just happened in… his own kitchen. He swallowed heavily as he felt a heat of embarrassment quickly surround him; his own kitchen. He wasn't sure that he'd ever see the room the same.

"I'll… be right back." Jordan said, an awkward smile as he reached for the pile of his clothing. "Where's your bathroom?"

Isaac cleared his throat. "Straight down the hall there…" He pointed. "The door on the very end."

"Thanks" Jordan smiled and then trotted off.

Isaac wiped at his forehead and then took a look around, seeing his own clothes in a pile on the floor. He picked them up and then moved to his room, hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom, he knew he had a few minutes to spare. He was unsure of what the appropriate after-sex protocol was, but with Jordan in the bathroom, he felt the relief of a little privacy to regain some composure. His master bedroom was warm and familiar, Isaac tossed his clothes into the hamper and then pulled a pair of black checked pyjama pants from his dresser, along with a plain white t shirt. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the drawer on top and then wandered into the attached bathroom.

Running the water hot, he washed his face and then finally managed to look in the mirror. Examining each of his features, his dark brown eyes first, he realized that despite looking tired, they were the same. Lips, a little swollen from the attention they'd received but otherwise his, the tiniest hint of a shadow along his jaw and upper lip where he shaved in the morning. Every part of him looked the same; wet, but the same, and Isaac wondered why did he feel so foreign?

He brushed his teeth quickly, scrubbing the peppermint paste around his mouth, washing away every reminder of Jordan and what they'd shared moments before; it already felt so long ago. Turning off the taps, Isaac dried his hands and face and then quickly pulled on the change of clothes. He ran his hands through his short hair and gave himself one last look before crossing the room towards the hallway.

Jordan sat not on the sofa; but on the arm of it, one leg crossed over the other and staring absently out the window at the city lights that were scattered far below them. Isaac wandered over to him and as he got closer, he realized what Jordan was looking at, perhaps not as absently as he'd first assumed. The night sky that had been mostly clear before, was now mottled with a heavy patch-work like veil of snow.

"Where'd the snow come from?" Isaac said, breaking the silence.

"Heh." Jordan gave him a tired smile. "I guess I should call a cab."

"The weather is pretty bad…" Isaac chewed on his lip as his mind instantly pushed to the thought of the snow causing the roads to be slippery; he didn't want Jordan, despite the fact that he had no expectation to ever see him again; to get hurt. "You can stay here if you want, I have a spa-"

"No" Jordan said quickly, shaking his head.

Isaac's body bristled at the edge of Jordan's tone.

"I mean…" Jordan sighed, blue eyes flicking away from Isaac's face, a little guilt darkening his features. "I can't stay. I'll just call a cab, it's fine." Reaching into his pocket, he revealed a white iPhone.

"Okay." Isaac said, taking a few steps back and then sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa. "Hopefully the roads aren't too bad yet."

Jordan nodded and then glanced down at his phone.

Isaac sighed, feeling more than a little bit awkward as he watched Jordan flip through screens and poke in numbers before bringing the phone to his ear. Seconds passed and then the one sided conversation began. Isaac looked around, eyes roaming over his mostly empty walls, as if he'd find something that he didn't recognize.

But everything was the same; the wine coloured persian patterned rug in front of the fireplace that still flickered a couple of weak flames. A single framed picture of his parents on the stone mantle, a painting by an artist unknown to him hung above. He'd liked the colours then, but they felt rather bland now. The couch he sat on was the same one that he'd spent countless evenings on, curled up with a book or watching some mindless tv. Despite everything familiar about his surroundings, Isaac still felt far away.

"Alright, thanks… bye." Jordan's voice pulled him back into reality when he realized that the call had ended. "Half an hour wait. Roads are bad." Jordan said, bringing a hand to his hair and raking his fingers through it tiredly.

"Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Isaac said, suddenly feeling rather exhausted himself. "Some coffee?"

"Sure… actually. That sounds good." Jordan nodded, stifling a yawn as he stood up.

"Why don't you sit down while I make it?" Isaac offered, standing up.

Jordan smiled. "Thanks, Isaac." he yawned before sitting down on the side Isaac had been using, leaning against one of the large, soft pillows that banked the side.

Isaac wandered to the kitchen, a little relieved once again at the privacy that the little chore provided, as well as the passing of time that would otherwise be spent awkwardly between them. It wasn't that things felt uncomfortable, they just felt…a little bit… slower, than usual. Heavier. There was a tension that was undeniable and yet hard to identify. Isaac poured the old coffee into the sink, a little annoyed at having wasted an entire pot of fair-trade organic beans, but more eager for a new pot to perk him up to be too bothered. He reached for the bag of coffee next, pouring some of the beans into his grinder and turning it on, watching them become pulverized into a fine grind.

He moved effortlessly through the next steps, adding just enough water and then flicking the switch so that it could brew. He found himself hesitating when it came to going back to the living room, and when he glanced around, he spotted a couple of dishes in the sink that he could attend to putting away in the dishwasher first. The chore bought a few minutes, and then wiping the counter, a few more. By the time he'd finished cleaning up the entire space, the coffee pot was full, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee decorating the air. The two mugs that Isaac had pulled down before sat untouched where he left them, so he filled both and then realized he had no idea how Jordan took his coffee. Picking up both mugs, he wandered into the living room, pausing when his eyes settled on Jordan's form on the couch.

Slumped over, Jordan had dozed off, leaning against the side of the couch with his legs pulled up under him. Isaac hesitated, unsure of whether to wake him, or to be quiet. His eyes wandered to the window and when he saw the fat, heavy flakes obscuring much of the otherwise inky sky, he decided to turn silently back towards the kitchen. He set Jordan's mug down and then added a tiny bit of cream to his own. He drank the coffee in long sips, wondering if by the time he was finished, Jordan would have awoken. When the mug was half empty, he wandered back to the entranceway of the living room, peering in. Jordan was still dozing, and he turned away, clutching his mug as he took another sip and glanced at the clock. Nearly half an hour had passed. Another sip of coffee, his eyes wandered back to the blond. Motionless.

Long moments became longer, drawing out in perfect silence as Isaac stared calmly out the window at nothing at all between mouthfuls of coffee. The sound of vibration, muted from inside of Jordan's shoulder bag, resting on the floor. It was his phone. Isaac's heart sped up; he was unsure of what to do. Wake Jordan? He looked so peaceful. He wondered if the sound would be loud enough to do the unpleasant task for him. A few more moments passed, and still, Jordan slept. The room fell silent again. Isaac glanced at the clock, it had been forty five minutes. The call had likely been the cab, Isaac reasoned. He sighed, feeling guilty and a little confused; what was he going to tell Jordan if he woke up?

Carrying his empty mug to the sink, he rinsed it out and then put it in the dishwasher, along with the mug that he had filled for Jordan. If Jordan was going to sleep, Isaac wanted him to be comfortable. A soft, off-white coloured afghan, hand knit, but not by anyone that Isaac was close with, sat on a leather recliner. Picking it up, Isaac carried it over to Jordan and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath, and careful to be as gentle as he could, he draped the soft fabric over Jordan's body.

He sucked in a breath, holding it, as Jordan squirmed, pulling the blanket around himself. Isaac felt frozen; waiting for Jordan to wake up and ask him what he was doing, but instead, he pressed his face against the pillow and stretched out a little bit, folding himself into the blanket. Isaac felt himself grow warm with something akin to endearment, but he felt guilty for it and pushed the feelings away as he took a few steps backward. He couldn't allow himself to feel such fondness for someone that was no more than a stranger. Everything felt awkward and tense again, Isaac craved solitude.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, he was surrounded by blackness, save for the glow from the window, the tiny yellow and white lights that dotted the horizon. His body almost ached with the weight of fatigue and as he crawled under the blankets, he hoped that the heaviness would be competition for the turmoil in his mind. His thoughts still wanted to race, despite the lack of fuel for them to run on. The man on the couch; what would happen when he woke? He started to think about it, but soon, the dark oblivion of sleep began to take over, inching in from every angle until he was smothered, engrossed, gone.

The sound of foot steps woke him, sometime late in the night, Isaac knew as soon as he sat up and glanced at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning. Only a few minutes shy. Light pooled in from beneath the doorway and memories from the night before started to come back to him, one by one, piecing together the events until they became a string of questions. Isaac was too tired to do more than react; throwing his legs out of bed, he moved towards the doorway.

In the hallway, stood a boy familiar, and yet also unknown. His blue eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed red, embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving now" He explained quickly, voice sounding almost… nervous?

Isaac felt even more confused by Jordan's reaction; why did he seem so anxious?

"You don't have to leave - not right now, I mean." Isaac corrected himself and then stifled a yawn. "It's really late…or early. Depending how you look at it." He managed a shy smile.

Jordan offered a hesitant smile back. "No, I need to get going. This never happens…" His voice trailed off. "Falling asleep, I mean."

Isaac nodded, unsure of how else to react. "Did you call a cab?"

"No." Jordan shook his head. "I'm just going to take the subway, it's faster… the roads are still pretty bad, I think."

Isaac nodded again, remembering the weather, the thick snow that had caused Jordan to fall asleep on the couch in the first place. Silence lingered between them, and Isaac couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved that he was leaving, not because there was anything specific about Jordan that hurt him, but simply because he was ready for the entire thing to be over, ready for things to resume as normal, or at least, that's what he hoped would happen.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." Jordan said quietly. "You could have just kicked me out."

Isaac glanced quickly over at Jordan. "No… that didn't seem right. The weather was bad."

"Well, still. Thanks." Jordan gave him an awkward smile.

Isaac smiled back, without opening his mouth.

"I better get going."

"Okay… have a safe trip… home." Isaac said, skin burning as he struggled to find something appropriate to say to Jordan, unsure of how to handle the situation. Rushing him out the door felt cold, and trying to give him a hug or a kiss goodbye, felt even more inappropriate.

"Goodbye, Isaac." Jordan gave him one last curt smile and then turned, reaching for the door.

"Bye, Jordan."

And he was gone.

Isaac remained in front of the door for a long moment or two, still trying to absorb the moments that had occupied the previous night, and now, the early morning. Finally, he sighed, and then turned off the hall light, wandering towards the kitchen for a glass of water. After filling a glass, he found himself lingering in the living room, eyes wandering around the room. The pillows on one side of the couch were pushed in, slept on and the white afghan was folded messily on one side. Empty glasses on the coffee table that had previously held their drinks, the curtains still half drawn. Everything about the room was a reminder of the night before, and yet all of it felt away. Isaac felt unable to connect himself to the night before. Yawning, he hoped that it was just his fatigue, and he wandered back to the bedroom with his half empty glass.

The room was softly lit by the glow of morning light flooding the large window, but it was big and terribly empty. Isaac felt lonely as he pulled the blanket back a little bit, climbing into the huge bed into his spot that had grown cold. Laying down, he tried to get comfortable as he closed his eyes. So many things had happened in such a short frame of time, but also, nothing at all. There would be no continuation, it had come and gone, forever, when Jordan slipped for the last time from the apartment. Exhausted and confused, he drew the blanket around himself, desperate to fall into the peace of sleep but instead lingering in the anxious darkness of the prequel to dreams.

He had never felt so alone.


End file.
